Ambrosine
I can see every tear you've cried Like an ocean in your eyes |} Ambrosine is a NightWing created by ZodiaDragon. Please do not use her without permission. Ambrosine is the main character in In Which I Live Forever. What would you do if you could live infinite lives? What would you try with infinite attempts? How would you live if you knew that you wouldn't die? The NightWing that lives infinite lives. Drifting in time, Ambrosine spends each life unlike the last. Even if she knows she can't succeed, she tries over and over again. Living each life to its fullest. Even if her mistakes will haunt her forever. I can see all the fears you face Through a storm that never goes away Ambrosine has seen it all. As a dragon who has been subject to nearly any situation that Pyrrhia could throw at her, Ambrosine's specific appearance can change between runs. Whether she is in her traditionally-built frame for living normally, or beefed up to try and take on an entire army of SkyWing guards, Ambrosine can appear to be entirely different dragons in different runs. Ambrosine was born an Animus dragon, a secret that was kept from her until she was old enough to guard the secret herself. When she was 16, she accidentally placed a curse on herself (see The Curse section). This created a time loop that effects Ambrosine alone, causing her to relive her own life infinitely, reverting her to her 16-year-old self when she dies. At 16, Ambrosine is essentially a standard NightWing. Though she stands about a head's height shorter than her peers, her proportions and body build are near average when compared to other dragons. When a new run begins, she reawakens in a cave that she and her past friends made claim to. The beginning of a run can be predictable. After a run begins, however, can't be predicted in the slightest. Ambrosine is the only dragon that recalls past memories between runs. Because of this, her goals and ambitions change regularly. Whether she gets bored or she accomplishes a previous goal, she jumps between activities from run to run. As a result, her build can change depending on whether she trains or not (as well as how much she trains). If she decides not to train physically, then her proportions remain the same. But physical exercise can bulk her up, just as it would for any other dragon that did the same workout. Because of this, the amount and intensity of training can make her build unpredictable. Her eyes are a deep, royal blue, speckled with purple around the edges of her irises. Ambrosine does her best to avoid large crowds. She is typically ignored when seen in a group, as most dragons don't have any reason to interact with her. She does her best to remain away from other dragons in an effort to keep them out of the confusion and heartache that makes up her life. When she stumbles into the spotlight (which she does more often than she intends to), she puts on a false stature of confidence, radiating with an aura of knowledge and excitement. Beyond her physical body is what she has directly outside. One of the first things that Ambrosine checks for is her horn cuff, a small, ornate piece of jewelry that has a shard of Skyfire inside of it, worn at the base of her left horn. She wears this is all times in an effort to keep other NightWings out of her head. Since she got it as a dragonet, she always has it with her. In addition to her cuff, she also carries around her old bag, which she uses to hold her valuables in, and keeps a scarf on her as well. Though it's not always too far out of the question for her to get some armor, especially if she's feeling ready to take on an army. I'll be right here now To hold you when the sky falls down The spirit of an explorer and the psyche of a maniac, Ambrosine's curse leads to a difficult life. Simply by trying to keep herself from going insane, Ambrosine faces not only life's daily challenges, but the challenges of avoiding losing others simply by living. Upon first glance, Ambrosine is usually passed off as just another dragon living their normal lives. Rarely does that mindset actually apply to her, as she will spend majority of her time trying to just keep herself entertained enough in order to not have a nervous breakdown. As a result of this, Ambrosine can easily get lost in whatever she sets out to do, resulting in a first impression that is essentially made up of not paying attention to anything. If a dragon can manage to catch (and keep) Ambrosine's attention, they will often be met with a bit of an odd dragoness. Typically, Ambrosine will avoid the spotlight as much as possible, trying to avoid making contact with dragons that she if unfamiliar with, in an attempt to keep relationships out of the picture. Unfortunately for Ambrosine, she is ridiculously bad at staying out of the spotlight. She retains the energetic outlook that she developed as a dragonet, resulting in the constant need for something new, resulting in an immediate change of attitude, shifting from quiet and reclusive to loud and practically glowing with excitement. When she manages to not go overboard with her volume, Ambrosine will still drop her fake shy appearance, only talking like a normal dragon because she can't keep up the shyness act for very long. She is not a very good actress. Ambrosine's trust is difficult to earn, but earning it comes with her loyalty and sisterly nature. Though hard to get out of her, especially in public, Ambrosine will protect her friends as all costs, putting their lives above hers no matter what happens (She'll just be reborn anyways, of course), as she strongly dislikes letting dragons die. It is because of this that Ambrosine has a tendency to be overprotective and clingy, which ultimately leads to her forming relationships. Ambrosine's curse is a well-kept secret, as only she knows it exists. Trust is the most important thing for Ambrosine to even consider telling another dragon about her condition. When, and only when, utmost, mutual trust is made between Ambrosine and another dragon will she tell somebody about the curse, doing her best to explain the condition in as much detail and as little confusion as possible. When all else fails, she can attempt to repeat a run to get exactly what a trusted dragon will say next. That works almost every time. Due to her curse, Ambrosine has become slightly unstable over the repeating years. Fortunately a strong resolve has prevented her from going on killing sprees (besides perhaps in the SkyWing kingdom), but she still has moments of heartache, depression, and the occasional zoning out. Ambrosine has always held herself accountable for the death of Espe, and the disappearance of Rydia, being one of the largest causes of her occasional depression, due to the two dragons being her friends since childhood. Their deaths hit Ambrosine more than anything else has ever hit her since her curse began due to their death and disappearance (respectively), which has constantly haunted her to the present, and influences her actions when dealing with dragons, doing her best to avoid going through what she did when the curse began. Her depression is not the only instability that has come along with her condition. As a result of essentially living forever, one of Ambrosine's major concerns are staying sane, a difficult thing to do when faced with an infinite amount of time and a very finite amount of things that she can actually do with it. Being interested is important for Ambrosine, as boredom leads to Ambrosine effectively zoning out. Of course, there are many times in which Ambrosine will avoid the large adrenaline-driven runs in favor of a slowed down lifestyle, just to mix things up, but boredom is definitely never an option, due to the nature of her curse and just how it effects her psyche. Unknown to most dragons that come across her, Ambrosine has a profound hatred for the entirety of the SkyWing monarchy. From queens, to guards, to merchants, Ambrosine hates anything that comes near the SkyWing palace, for reasons that are unknown to anybody except for herself. Almost always, Ambrosine will target the SkyWing Palace first if she ever feels the need to take over something in an epic conquest. If Ambrosine wants to take over Pyrrhia in one run, then the SkyWing kingdom is her first target every time. Despite her unexplained rage towards the palace and everything in it, she almost exclusively uses it as her first base when she attempts to conquer the continent, which is, simply put, odd in every way. I will always Be the one who took your place Even before Ambrosine became the (technically) never-dying NightWing, Ambrosine was never really a normal dragonet. Ambrosine was born under the light of one moon, only giving her the ability to read minds. However, she was also born an Animus dragon, a danger to other dragons. For the first few years of her life, Ambrosine was unaware of this aspect of her life, but eventually was told by her parents, quickly promising to never use her abilities unless in a life-threatening situation. Despite her abnormalities, Ambrosine's parents kept her animus abilities a secret from most dragons. As a result, she grew up similarly to any other dragon. However, a secret such as that was dangerous to leave unprotected. As a precaution, her parents gave Ambrosine an ornate cuff to wear on her left horn. Inside this cuff is a shard of Skyfire: a piece of the comet that flew overhead long before Ambrosine was born. Ambrosine has grown accustomed to this cuff, and still wears it today. Ambrosine and her family lived on the western edge of the NightWings' Village in the Rainforest, meaning that she had a fair bit of interaction with RainWings growing up. As such, one of Ambrosine's first and best friends was a RainWing named Espe. She and Espe shared one common interest: exploration. After reaching the adult age of 7, Espe and Ambrosine spent most of their time off adventuring into a world that they only barely knew. Early in their new lives, the duo traveled to the SeaWing kingdom, where they soon met the third member of their group: a young SeaWing named Rydia. Rydia was inspired by the duo's adventuring spirit, and quickly joined them in their travels. Over the course of the next few years, the three dragons continued to adventure around Pyrrhia, constantly learning all sorts of new things about the world that they live in. The three dragons eventually set up their camp in a cave between their tribes' respective kingdoms, referring to the cave as their Home Base. At the age of 16, everything changed. Returning from a trip to the SkyWing kingdom, the trio had returned to their mountain at sunset. That was when Ambrosine, who had essentially forgotten about her Animus abilities, triggered the curse that would lead her into the never-ending loop that was her curse. The curse was triggered by a poor choice of words. Animus magic is a force to be reckoned with. When overused, it would drive its caster to the brink of insanity. When such a large concentration is used at once, it can do so incredibly quickly. When the spell was cast, chaos ensued. A concentration of magic so powerful, locked within a cave? Deadly, not only to the caster, but to those around it as well. Ambrosine was rendered unconscious as a result of the chaos. When she awoke, Espe was dead, and Rydia was missing. Ambrosine remembered her promise: to only use animus abilities in a life-threatening situation. She attempted to revive Espe, but it was no use. Rydia? Nowhere to be found. Ambrosine was unaware of the curse she had laid upon herself. As time passed, Ambrosine returned to the NightWing Village in the Rainforest. Months after moving back to the village, a wildfire broke out. Ambrosine was killed under the flaming rubble. Only to reawake back in the cave that she had found Espe dead in before. Struck by Déjà vu, Ambrosine returned to the NightWing village just after waking up. Almost a year later, a fire occurred in the village. However, Ambrosine survived, solely because she had lived through it already. Ambrosine died again 4 years later, after an accident in the SkyWing Kingdom. She awoke in the cave once again. With no doubt that something strange was happening, she immediately flew to the IceWing Kingdom, where she died of hypothermia. Only to wake up back in the cave. Putting the pieces together, Ambrosine spent several lives simply testing the newfound ability. After dying six times, Ambrosine spent one life simply studying to find out what was happening. Very little was written about her condition, her only leads existing solely in fiction. But it was clear: she was stuck reliving life infinitely. It was here that Ambrosine adopted the term "Runs" to describe these loops in time. Ambrosine still has no idea how to escape such a thing as her curse. As a result, she uses her runs diversely. She can be seen simply trying to live peacefully, exploring the continent (and beyond, if possible). Perhaps she could spent a loop simply testing a theory or trying to overcome something deadly. Some loops are used solely to try and locate Rydia, the lost SeaWing whom Ambrosine simply refers to as her "Lost Sister." I will show you the way back home Never leave you all alone Only In Which I Live Forever Characters for now *Espe: *Rydia: *Transcendence: I'll show you how to live again And heal the brokenness within Ambrosine defines each life as a "run." One run is the time between when Ambrosine wakes up until she dies. Since her curse began when Ambrosine was 16 years old, this is where each new run begins, waking up back at 16 years old in the same spot in the cave that the curse began in. Ambrosine's physical appearance is solely dependent on how long she has been in the run. Each run begins when Ambrosine is 16 years old. As such, she reverts to this age physically when she enters a new run, regardless of how she died in the previous one. She ages at the same rate as any other dragon, meaning that 3 years into a run, she will be 19 years old (Example: If she dies 7 years after entering a new run, then she is dying at 23 years old, and will enter the new run back at 16 years old). While her physical appearance can be predicted between each run, Ambrosine's mental state is ever-changing. When Ambrosine passes into a new run, she retains any memories made in the prior runs (Of course, she doesn't have a photographic memory. She remembers details as well as anybody else remembers something). Because of this, she is able to predict events and movements. If she were to go through a loop until dying, then repeating the exact same actions, she would effectively be able to avoid what killed her before (Though repeating actions exactly is difficult, as even small changes can change everything). Ambrosine is not immune to pain. As part of her curse, Ambrosine feels all pain that leads up to death. If she were stabbed in the heart, she would feel the same pain as if someone else had had the same fate, up until she is effectively dead to where she cannot be revived. Only then does she move to the next run. Though in her mind she doesn't die, any other dragon perceives her as a normal, mortal, dragoness. For anybody that is not her, Ambrosine's death would be exactly like any other death. Ambrosine would die and everybody else would continue as if she had been a normal dragon (which is effective for roleplaying, as it allows her to drop out of an RP quickly). The flow of time is not connected to her curse. Ambrosine only lives through multiple timelines as a result of her curse. When daybreak seems so far away Reach for my hand *Her name is the female form of Ambrose, which is derived from the Greek name Ambrosios, meaning "Immortal." *She is supposed to make a cameo in all fanfictions written by ZodiaDragon. When hope and peace begin to fray Still I will stand AmbPencil.jpg|by Zod Ambbb.png|by Luster AAAAMMBulance.jpeg|by Luster When the rain falls, I won't let go I'll be right here. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Content (ZodiaDragon) Category:Characters Category:LGBT+